delware rory jess
by snowfalkes65
Summary: rory now need to figure out how to tell the town of star hollow that her jess are roommate in delware.


Rory was in the kitchen when the door rang so she went to get the door when jess looked at Rory she laugh when jess said lock your roommate out of the house when Rory laugh an said I thought the hot roommate had the key on him since if he went out the the door with keys then in some right way he would have had a house key when jess said you would think so but in this case I took the keys but used it to get the mail out of the post office box so that they keys I have when Rory laugh so any good mail jess said here look since it all junk to me Rory said jess really all junk this is the lovely water bill then I can only image the light and jess said so we sit in the dark look at the cold walls Rory said give it another few days jess said I can start to go back to the old days Rory said back to them day for money really jess laugh said nah ill stick with the trainer at the gym type of thing since it doesn't pay more put work better when Rory said I hope so Rory started to walk into the kitchen and make dinner when jess said question when Rory said what jess said sooner or later you got to tell that lovely town of star hollow that you moved to Delaware with jess as the roommate when Rory said they know I am in Delaware they know that part they know it a apartment on the first floor know there a roommate jess said wait till Luke get the info then he hear jess wait anit he in the same room Loriela

goes insane and well then that take care of that part back to round 10 Rory or round 100 Rory said something like that your just friend they have a fit with just friend with roommate really how do you tell them that out of all the thing jess look at Rory laugh said ill say detail by detail jess said oh tell me how Rory laugh said it was the day rain storm when I don't know something snap in my head I look at this paper in my hand that said jess well I went to Delaware he open his door and I said hey and he said hey it was still a little raining out so I was soak from that and well he look at me I melt he took me in and well here I am hi jess lean against the counter said hi but nice idea but it did not rain the next day there was no power how on earth did that part happen Rory said well it was daytime so it was light outside toll booths where up I was in jersey at the time so it was only like a hour and half away jess look at rory and said why where you in jersey Rory said job looking for apartment jess said you better fix that story Rory said it was all the truth expect the part where job I was looking for a place jess looked at Rory when he took the phone and said I am calling Luke telling him you got pissed off with the town ran away from there not talking to loriela came here and the roommate that found you in the coffee shop ok and Rory look at jess said that fine ill look at your pretty boy arm while you do that since you know for a fact Luke or her will be in the next plane ride or train to come and get me since out of all the idea me and you can come up with sooner or later one of them or both or that whole town will come and get me back there unless we figure out how to prove it anit like the past it been working out fine and it is fine jess look at her and took the phone Rory said so the truth jess hug Rory when she said I really don't want to go back to that rat nest of a town jess laugh said glad my word caught up with you finally she said I don't want to go back I want to stay here jess said when they ask why you say Rory put her head in his chest and said because I love it here jess said look at me Rory look at jess he said your in love with the town of Delaware or something else Rory took the phone started to dial jess took the phone said ror honestly tell me your inlove with this town or what Rory look at him Rory said jess the town and she took the phone and went outside jess look at her on the back porch jess came outside your trying to convince yourself your in love with this town really or your came to who Rory really Rory said ok ok let me just make this call to tell them in love with my roommate that scary to me out of my mind to tell him oh wait he know and I did tell him 20 time already but it stay the same on how I want it maybe this time I don't want it the way it is I want it different but he never said anything when I said that so yeh I am in the town for Delaware why are you here for the gym really jess look at Rory and went inside and looked at Rory on the phone when she came back in jess said so what time does the train come Rory said loriela said oddly as long as I am happy and she already knew since your address post card came in the mail and jess bill came in the mail there for odd reason Luke said realize it fine and well there you go they support why on earth I anit got a clue so what now ad jess said you tell me what next rory said anit got a clue


End file.
